dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ezimir
You're doing great work. But please do NOT make up information. Be sure to leave blank the fields that you cannot fill in. In particular do NOT translate names, they need to be copied from Ankama. --Lirielle 00:31, 6 March 2008 (UTC) : thanks. of course i'm not trying to make up anything, i took the translations from DE, ES, and FR versions of Lumberjack/Gathering pages (i did not find lumberjack page in ES version, since i can't speak spanish, so i searched for "Madera" images), i assumed they are correct there. i will take more care about filling in information that i'm not 100% sure about. ;] --ezimír 00:37, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::OK. Strange as it may seem, these seem no to be trustworthy sources. I do have the 'official' translations for all items... unless Ankama suddenky decides to change them ;). --Lirielle 00:44, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Item pictures Thank you so much for your excellent pics. --Lirielle 11:07, 6 March 2008 (UTC) : you are welcome... as you probably noticed (Shavings Potion as a most recent example), my ability to extract information from game is not that great, but i have some experience with image editing... --ezimír 11:28, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::There seems to be some confusion in your mind about profession levels ;). Let me remind you: * 2 slots -> Lv. 1 * 3 slots -> Lv. 10 * 4 slots -> Lv. 20 * 5 slots -> Lv. 40 * 6 slots -> Lv. 60 * 7 slots -> Lv. 80 * 8 slots -> Lv. 100 --Lirielle 11:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Wow great work with the rune images, think you could please show/teach me how you do it?, i have been trying to do some images that have like the runes some semi transparent parts but fail to do it --Cizagna (Talk) 18:17, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::thanks ;] i'm pretty busy for few next days, but i'll try to find some time to put in few words after that --ezimír 21:43, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, i will work later on this since i use PhotoShop and some of the names are different xD --Cizagna (Talk) 18:09, 10 March 2008 (UTC) gosh, i didn't notice i'm uploading 520x520 images... i'll upload them in 500x500 later... lol me --ezimír 19:56, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Cloak pics Thank you for the new pics. You can use User:Lirielle/Sandbox4 to check which pictures still need adding/editing --Lirielle 03:33, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :i was indeed using that one. there are still few left, should be done today. i also found User:Lirielle/Missing pics. do you have other lists? (if not, i'll just look through item lists) --ezimír 09:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Nope. User:Lirielle/Missing pics is for all items but weapons or equipements. For equipements, feel free to edit or copy User:Lirielle/Sandbox4, changing 'category=Cloak' into the appropriate category. For weapons, edit the category and replace 'uses=Template:Infobox Equipment' with 'uses=Template:Infobox Weapon'. Thanks again for the great work. I already uploaded close to 3,000 pics and I couldn't see the end of it... --Lirielle 15:02, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Small Gobbly Wool Bag Renamed again. (You can safely move a page back to its old name.) Pls. re-upload the pic under the correct name. Thx. --Lirielle 13:46, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :thanks for cleaning my mess, image is up --ezimír 13:49, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Re:Uploading error Hi, reviewing old edits i stumble upon this i found the issue it was marking you error because the template has an automatic extension selector, first it looks for SVG if it does not find then it looks for PNG if no file then it looks for JPG and finally it looks for GIF so the image you where seeing at that moment where JPG and every time you tried to upload the images you where getting the error because you where trying to substitute a PNG file into a JPG file so the server was telling you hey this has no JPG compression your file is corrupt etc etc. I have upload the files in PNG and should be displaying properly by now --Cizagna (Talk) 17:57, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :i see... thanks --ezimír 18:30, 20 March 2008 (UTC)